tamakomarketfandomcom-20200213-history
Dera Mochimazzi
Dera Mochmazzi (デラ・モチマッヅィ Dera Mochimazzi) is a bird that speaks in Japanese, with a little bossy tone, that ends up staying at Tamako's house. He is a noble attendant for a royal court from a tropical place and was on journey to find a bride for its prince. However, after gaining an affinity for mochi, he has put on a lot of weight and thus cannot fly anymore. Appearance Dera is a bird. Though fairly slim in the beginning of the series, Dera has grown to a size that is now considered fat. He is about half the size of Tamako, which would be considered around 82cm, 2'2". Although being technically a bird, his body is basically one rounded shape, resembling an egg. He has white feathers. His legs and claws are very small, which he often poses in a way resembling a fashion model. His "face" is high on his body, a small beak and round, dark brown eyes over it. He has large, pink dots at both sides of his "face", at the height of his "eyebrows". Dera's wings are white, with pink ends. He has rather large strand of feathers on top of his head, acting as an ahoge. The ahoge is white and ends with pink at the ends. Personality Dera Mochimazzi presents himself to others as being very bossy, seeing himself as above the various people who live in the shopping market because of his royal status, calling them "young man" and "young girl" or "woman". He has a very effeminate manner in the way he walks, and moves his body in a confident manner. He shows many traits similar to a womanizer, as he's constantly hoping to get a girl to fall in love with him, thinking both Tamako and Kanna want to court him when they accidentally sneeze on his body. He also shows a somewhat perverted side to his character when he peeks into the girls' side of the bathhouse, resulting in a nosebleed. Nonetheless, Dera is suprisingly sharp at noticing others' feelings and has offered them support more than a few times.Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 1. History Dera has served the royal family Mochimazzi for apparently a long time, and has assisted Choi Mochimazzi with her fortune telling.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 7. It is his duty to assist said family, and thus he does so loyally. Skills Dera is able to speak fluently in Japanese, and apparently somewhat in English despite his bird form.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 9. He has the ability to turn his beak into a projector.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 2. Relationships * Tamako Kitashirakawa: Dera refers to Tamako as "young girl" most specifically, and holds strongly to the belief and misconception that she still desires to court him, despite her confirming a few times she'd sneezed due to his feathers. He often allows her to feed him mochi. Dera rarely showed formality towards Tamako despite her allowing him to live in her home until much later when the rumor spread that she was the to-be pride of the prince, Mecha.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 12. Despite his lack of formality and respect, he does appreciate Tamako and appeared to missed her when he was back on the island.''Tamako Love Story ''film, 2014. * Mochizō Ōji: The bird refers to Mochizō as "young man", and gives (love) advice to Mochizō. He is aware of Mochizō's crush on Tamako, and so he was willing to assist Mochizō by informing Tamako of his confession. Mochizō was initially uncomfortable with the bird, and seems to still be although to a lesser extent, yet still appreciates Dera's wisdom when given. * Shiori Asagiri: Dera possesses a noticeable and strong crush on Shiori, viewing her as "lovely" and elegant. This is one-sided on Dera's part, as Shiori does not return his feelings. Despite her implied rejection, he still behaves the way he did before her rejection and continues to shower her with compliments.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 3. * Choi Mochimazzi: Dera rarely has qualms over making her angry, but is depicted to be terrified of her temper nonetheless. She refers to him as a useless bird, and in return he often teases and banters with her, much to her irritation as well as embarrassment. He addresses her as "Choi-sama", and bows to her whenever he has tampered with her anger. * Prince Mecha: There is a level of respect towards Mecha from Dera, though like he does with many people, Dera is still blunt towards Mecha. Mecha does not show any offense to his, however, and apparently enjoys Dera and is amused by him. When Dera was gone (as well as Choi), Mecha had mentioned he'd been lonely without them. Quotes * "Even if your feelings or wishes don’t come true, or if things don’t go as you planned, on another road grows another flower. A new flower blooms there."''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 4. * "All meetings must end with partings."''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 5. * "Everybody loves somebody. In time, everybody falls in love with somebody. Just as I found you." * "The year may end, but some things never do. You may not see them with your eyes, but when you look with your heart, you can." Trivia * He is often just referred to as "Bird" (鳥 ''Tori) by Tamako's family as his surname sounds a lot like "mochi mazui" (もちまずい, lit. bad tasting mochi), which causes Mamedai to tell him to change his surname to Mochiumai (もちうまい, lit. good tasting mochi). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mochimazzi Family